Changes to Consider
by Zakiel
Summary: Burke left Christina. Life goes on. Not fast enough for Christina. Cristina AlexRated T for future Chapters, just to be save


Yay, first try on a Christina/ Alex story. Thanks to ---- for pointing out to me that there are none yet and that they had to be done. Getting Reviews for your first little drabble is extremely great, now I know why everyone loves them so, they just make you do more

Disclaimer: sadly not mine… though I wish Alex was (love the new hair)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changes to Consider

Chapter 1

They knew. All of them. You could see it in their eyes. If you weren't looking for it, It'd take you a while to notice that little flash of pity, they were showing every time they looked at you, but she knew, they knew. She could see it every time she met their eyes.

It didn't matter. Not in the least. She wasn't at all affected by that look of pity everyone gave her, passing her in the halls. She'd move on and they'd forget. And when the last of them finally stopped to care, she could finally begin to forget too. That was the plan.

Not that she really needed to forget, it was ok, 3 weeks was a long time, it was already in the past, and she hadn't even thought about him in…CRAP!

That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was free now, free, not alone and miserable. She had confessed that she missed him days ago, she should be over it by now, or at least a bit farther up in climbing back up the wall of the abyss, she had fallen in on her wedding day. But she still clung to it right at the same spot, near the bottom, where she had been hanging for days now and nothing had seemed to have changed.

She hated waiting, always had. It made her grumpy. And sad AND grumpy wasn't a good mood combination for her to be in, at least not for other people, namely her new Interns 1, 2, 3 and 4.

Christina took a deep breath as she strode along the long hallway and set her facial expression back from her currently thoughtful face, to a good and solid (and of course, to her delight, a bit scary) stony look. The difference wasn't that big and her Interns couldn't read her moods into her different faces yet, but they would soon and she felt the safest behind this one for now. Her new lab coat fit snug around her slender figure, as she rushed on. She had made it clear to that little woman, she brought all her clothes to if they needed changing, that this thing was as important as it could get around here. It needed to be just right, not to small, making her looked like a stuffed sausage, (not that this was really possible taking her slim figure) nor to big, making her look like a child who took his daddy's coat to play with it. That wasn't inspiring any respect in anyone. And what she needed now was respect. Sucking it up like a sponge, from patients or colleagues, was what kept her going these days. Those pitiful looks took that away from her. You don't feel bad for someone and look up to them for their competence and their control at the same time. That's why they needed to forget what happened soon, so the pity would vanish, leaving her their respect to feed on as she moved on. It was so easy, why couldn't they understand? What she needed right now wasn't nice gestures from people she gave nothing about, it was … she needed…

Her 4 favourite victims for her miserable mood were standing at the door to a patient's room, lined up like little ducks waiting for their mommy. 3 was holding a chart in front of her chest, like a little shield, as if it could protect her from whatever Christina was about to throw her way. As if. Lexie Grey. That was 3's name. Meredith's little sister, well half sister, intruding in her life, wanting to form a link from Meredith to the person she didn't want to think about. She was Christina's now, subject to her every whim. She liked that. Little 3 (she refused to call her anything else, or the others for that matter, although she had learned their names on the first day) was her absolute favourite person to torture. Since she wasn't only nice and compassionate, which Christina couldn't deal with, now less than ever, but also being her _persons_ unwanted sister, sorry half-sister, 3 couldn't have had less potential, even if she had painted a little target on her forehead. They all were looking nervously on the ground, their eyes fixated on an imaginary spot there; hoping that not looking her in the eye would keep them safe from her wrath.

She stopped in front of them, turning her head so she was looking into the patient's room and held her hand out for the chart. Crowded around the bed of the girl occupying the room, were about a dozen people, chattering like they were at a dinner party. Every one of them held a glass of what looked like Champaign, in their hand and they even had formed those little chatting groups, people tend to split up in, when you put them in a room together. The biggest crowd had gathered around the patient, flooding her from to sides at once with information. The girl, who couldn't be much older than 16, sat there rather pale, having a strained smile affixed to her face, looking ready to faint. A woman, very likely the mother, was speaking in a high pitched voice from the side of the bed over her daughter to some other visitors.

"I am so glad the judge lets her come back, next week for the finals, although she wasn't on stage for the results. That is so nice of him, isn't it honey? He could have disqualified her, but he didn't after I told him that Helen would be devastated if she couldn't finish this, wouldn't you honey?"

Every so often she would look at her daughter, pat her shoulder and ask her something and then without waiting for the girl to reply, she would go on.

Christina took a look at the chart 3 had given her, checking all the important details, while in the room people continued to chat merrily, not having noticed the stern doctor in the doorway. The girl had fainted on stage at a beauty contest, hitting her head on the floor. Main reason: stress. (And probably the lack of sugar in her blood, drinking only water for some days)

One Eyebrow climbing high on her brow, she looked from the chart back into the room and to the Interns, still standing at her side looking embarrassed.

"What is this?"

They looked at each other and at the floor trying to find words, till one of them (3 of all, perfect) finally found the courage to look up.

"Well, we... this girl, Helen Stuart, she came here after she fainted and hit her head on the stage and we checked, just a mild concussion, but she's here for 3 hours now and she doesn't seem to get better. And we, well we can't get to her and run more test, but we can't get those people to get out…" she went still.

Christina stared at her for a little more with not as much as a twitch of her face. Then she turned and stepped into the room, right in the middle of the crowd. It took as much as 5 seconds for all of the people to go completely quiet. She looked directly at the mother, her face set in stone.

"Would everyone get out please, so we can have a talk with the patient?"

"Oh doctor, hello, you can come in and tell us we won't interrupt you and Helen doesn't mind, do you honey? So…" Her voice drifted off to a whisper, as she looked at Christina's expression, which hadn't moved an inch. The staring lasted about 20 seconds, till the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Finally the mother, now not looking as sure of herself as before, sighted and averted her eyes.

"Alright, you heard what the doctor said, everyone out!"

Christina waited for all the people to leave the room till she took a look at the girl. Having a relived expression on her face, as she leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Turning back to her Interns, she fixated them with another one of her stares and waited till they began to fidget uncomfortably under her gaze.

She took two steps till she was right in front of them again and hissed.

"Never bother me with such crap again. She isn't dying, which is why you shouldn't even have paged me and she doesn't need more tests, she only needs rest form these people pestering her, you morons."

With that she strode right through them, scattering them.

Her back now to them, she allowed a smirk to come to her lips. Had she really been like them, when she started her Internship here? Definitely not. She had been overambitious and surgery crazy, she still was, but never that idiotic. By the time they were still running around like headless chickens every day, she had already been to the OR half a dozen times to cut people open, known all the important doctors faces and slept with Burke. Oh crap. The smirk fell from her face as she continued trough the hallways. This was going to be an absolutely great day…

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is the first one, tell me if you like it. It's a bit short but I promise improvement on that aspect

Zakiel


End file.
